Tess Carver
by Celebrityfan
Summary: Tess Carver. My Walking Dead OC. Rated T for Cussing. (WARNING: Spoilers for Season 2!). Review and stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own THE WALKING DEAD! Just Tess! Good job, Telltale!**

* * *

**Name: **Tess Lisa Carver

**Age: **Early to Mid-20's.

**Hair: **Caramel Brown

**Eyes:** Hazel brown-Green

**Family:** William Carver -**(****Father)**

Coleen **-(Mother, Deceased)**

Rebecca's Unborn baby- **(Possible Half-sibling)**

Nick- **(Boyfriend-Determinant) **

Luke -**(Former Lover)**

Unborn child- **(Son or Daughter)**

**Relationships:**

**-William Carver**

**-Coleen (Deceased)**

**-Alvin (Determinant)**

**-Rebecca**

**-Kenny**

**-Clementine**

**-Carlos**

**-Sarah**

**-Pete (Deceased)**

**-Nick (Determinant)**

**-Luke**

**-Sarita**

**-Walter (Deceased)**

**-Bonnie**

* * *

**William** **Carver:**

The Father of Tess.

Tess and Carver are not very close. Tess ran away from his camp when her Father had killed her mother.

She witnessed Carver pushing her mother, Coleen, into a horde of Walkers that devoured her alive. Because of this, Tess has grown very Cold-hearted and Distrusting toward him. Despite this, Carver seems to believe that she's 'acting irrational.' and goes into Determination as he looks for her and Rebecca, who is possibly pregnant with his unborn child. Despite her verbal abuse towards Carver, he remains very indifferent.

In the Cabin, Carver describes Tess as "_A young woman with pretty light brown hair. She has a temper but she has a Heart of Gold_."

Tess hates talking about him; She states that she'd rather die than go back to his camp.

_"If you had a choice, Would you go-" (Clementine)_

_"-Back to Carver's camp? Hell no. I'd rather die..." (Tess taking to Clementine about Carver in the Cabin.)_

_"I hate him, but at the same time...I want to thank him. He's made me this much stronger." -(Tess)_

_"FUCK YOU, DAD!" (Tess screaming in a fit of rage and Agony as she is forced to watch as Carver beats up on Carlos.)_

_"He's not my Father; He will never be." (Tess talking in an preview for Season 2; Episode 3, "In Harm's Way.)_

* * *

**Coleen:**

The Mother of Tess.

It is unknown of what kind of relationship Tess and Coleen had before the Apocalypse, but it is known that during the apocalypse, They seemed to have a stable relationship.

Tess seems to have cared for Coleen dearly; as she keeps a picture of Coleen in her pocket. Despite not wanting to talk about Coleen, Tess has mentioned that she had lost someone dear to her during the apocalypse.

Coleen was killed by her ex-husband; William Carver. She was infected by a Walker that had scratched her in a pharmacy where she, Tess and Carver were getting supplies. The pharmacy turned out to be overrun, so Carver saw an opportunity to get away:

By throwing her to the Walkers, Alive and in Agony. She was being devoured by the undead while Carver and Tess escaped. Her current whereabouts are unknown, as she wasn't shot in the head.

Coleen was divorced before the apocalypse, and shared her custody of Tess with William.

_"Mom...I miss you"-(Tess talking to herself as she stares at Coleen's picture.)_

_"I know what it's like to lose someone very Dear to you...It's hurts, but nothing...**Nothing...**will bring my mother back. No matter how hard I try, or pray. She's not coming back."- (Tess talking to Clementine about her Mother.)_

_"Alright, You all think I don't know what you've been through? Because I'm the daughter of your so-called enemy? That I'm protected all the time?! YOU THINK I'M JUST SOME...(Sigh)...Fine. You wanna know who I've lost?! Well, You all remember Coleen, don't you? You all wanna know how she died?! Her husband killed her! HOW, you ask? Well, that Fucking-Son-of-a-Bitch-Faggot  I used to call 'Dad' threw his wife to the Walkers! Why? Because she was SCRATCHED! He saw that as a Liability and an opportunity to get away...(Sniff)...As she was being devoured, My father and I ran away. I couldn't do anything but listen to her agonized Screams, her PLEAS...He didn't even put her out of her misery, He just...left her there. And now my MOTHER is probably roaming around only GOD-FUCKING-KNOWS-WHERE, with her guts hanging out of her body, eating whatever is screaming and running...Like a-a monster...AND TO THIS FUCKING DAY, AS WE SPEAK, I CANNOT GET HER VOICE OUT OF MY HEAD; SCREAMING MY NAME! Now you know, so stop pushing me around and STOP thinking I'm going to slit your throats any second! You all knew me before, and you all know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! SO. GIVE. ME. A. MOTHERFUCKING. BREAK!" -(Tess in a fit of rage, talking about her Mother's death as she is being interrogated by Luke's group.)_

* * *

**Alvin: **

A Colleague of Tess.

Alvin and Tess are very respectful of each other and they get along with each other very well. Tess usually helps with Alvin's stresses of Rebecca's hormones and the new Baby. She thinks that Alvin is a rather nice guy; He wasn't hostile toward her when they first met, unlike some of the group's members.

Tess cares enough for Alvin to go as far as attempting to protect him as Carver prepares to kill Alvin, but resulting in getting slapped by one of Carver's men.

If Alvin dies, his death will take a big toll on Tess; she has a small moment of shock and grief, later going into hysterics.

_"Alvin, Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I promise..." -(Tess attempting to reassure Alvin (and herself) moments before Alvin's (Determinant) death.)_

_"Dad! Please not Alvin! He's my friend! PLEASE! KENNY, STOP IT!" -(Tess begging her Father not to kill Alvin as he hauls the tied up man away. She cannot save him; She is unable to move due to one of Carver's men tackling her to the ground when she tries to run.)_

_(When/If Alvin is killed)_

_"Oh my God...Alvin...fuck. FUCK!" _

* * *

**Rebecca:**

At first Rebecca is very hostile toward Tess, mainly because Tess is Carver's daughter and Rebecca was scared that she would reveal the secret of her baby not being Alvin's. Later on she slowly but gradually starts to trust Tess, going as far as confiding that the baby she was carrying probably was Carver's, therefore making the baby and Tess possibly Half-siblings.

As Tess and Rebecca start to learn about each other, Tess makes a promise to Rebecca; to take care of the baby.

Tess also somewhat understands what Rebecca's problems are like; She seems to be going through the same thing when she believes she is Pregnant by either Nick or Luke.

If both Nick and Alvin die, Tess is more understanding with Rebecca's grieving for Alvin.

_"Rebecca, Don't look...Don't Look!" -(Tess talking to Rebecca after Alvin is killed.)_

_"Bec, I kind of know what you're going through, with Nick dying. I'm pissed with Luke. I mean, I did sleep with the both of them...But Nick's dead now. And so is Alvin. But nothing will bring them back. They're gone...I'm sorry." -(Tess trying to talk to Rebecca as they both grieve for their loved ones (If Nick does die.)._

* * *

**Kenny:**

Kenny doesn't trust her at first, believing that her and her group were thieves trying to rob them. But later on, they talk to each other as they take walks around the house. She knows that he'd rather not talk about it and shows it at Dinner, when he accidentally called Clementine "Duck", his son.

Kenny tells Tess about his past, How his wife and son died...and Tess, though hesitant, put her faith in Kenny and told him her secrets and her past.

Tess sympathizes with Kenny and also empathizes; They were both scarred emotionally by losing family members. They don't trust strangers...and they've both found people to love and care for.

Though in a good friendship with Kenny; Tess finds it kind of suspicious that only Kenny surrendered to Carver, and not with Luke.

_"I'm sorry about your family...I lost someone too. It's really...hard to deal with, and it hurts in here (Points to her heart.), but eventually we move on. We find love, We keep pushing. And then we're there..." -(Tess talking to Kenny.)_

_"Kenny, It's okay." -(Tess comforting Kenny at Dinner after he called Clementine 'Duck'.)_

_"(Whispers) Kenny...Where's Luke?"_

_(Kenny: Told him to take a Damn Hike.)_

_(Tess: But he wouldn't-)_

_(Kenny: But he Did!) _

* * *

**Clementine:**

Tess is rather fond of Clementine and is very friendly and sister-like to her almost the minute they meet each other. Unlike some people of her group, Tess was much less Hostile than some of her group.

When Tess first met Clementine, she had a bloodied arm and was lying on the ground unconscious. At first Tess was kind of hesitant and cautious because she seemed to think that Clem was with her Father. Clementine denies it, and Tess can see the truth in the girl's eyes. When Pete told her that Clem claimed that she was bitten by a Dog, and swears it, Tess immediately checked the wound. After checking the wound, she concluded that it wasn't a Walker bite. But after Carlos, the much more experienced doctor, checked it out, and he said that it could've been anything. She insisted that it wasn't a "Fucking Lurker bite", but since Carlos was the more experienced medic, the group didn't believe her.

After a debate of whether or not to kill Clementine or cut her arm off, the group finally decided to put the girl in the shed and wait it out, despite Tess's disagreements and attempts to help Clementine.

Tess shows that she does care for her if Clementine appeals to Tess during the debate. Her reply will be either:

"_Don't worry, Sweetie. I'm on your side." -(If Clem uses the Sad eyes.)_

_"I'm going to try and help, but it's not just my call..." (If Clem will say, "You want to be sure, right? Don't do something you're gonna regret." or "Miss...please don't let them kill me. I want my arm!")_

She keeps a diary which she writes in to document her thoughts and feelings, and Clementine has a choice to read it or not while she's looking for supplies for her cut arm. If she does (Or if she chooses not to say anything about knowing.), Then Tess's trust in Clementine will waver slightly, because the thoughts of her possible Pregnancy by both Luke and Nick is in the Diary. Or if not, Tess will confide in Clementine and tell her about being Carver's daughter.

_"Clementine, You're smart, you're tough-as-nails, and you know how to kill a Walker. That's important." -(Tess talking to Clementine while they travel away from the Cabin.)_

_"You're apart of this group now, Clementine. You're Family." _

* * *

**Carlos:**

Carlos is Tess's Colleague and Mentor in Medical treatments.

Carlos's relationship with Tess is a little rocky due to her being Carver's daughter. But he is kind enough to give her a benefit of the doubt, and trusts her enough to teach her his medical knowledge.

Tess, though she and Carlos have their differences, she shows concern for Carlos, pleading when Carver beats him up, begging with Sarah to Carver not to kill Carlos.

_"Listen, Carlos. I may be Carver's daughter, but I'm not like him. I wouldn't try to hurt anyone, especially your daughter. You're just gonna have to learn to trust me." -(Tess talking to Carlos over his trust issues with Carver.) _

_"Dad, stop it! You're torturing him, STOP IT!" -(Tess shouting at Carver as he hurts Carlos.)_

_"No, DAD! Stop-DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" -(Tess screaming in an attempt to stop her father from slitting Carlos's throat.)_

* * *

**Sarah:**

Carlos's daughter and Tess's friend.

Tess finds Sarah kind of sweet. She keeps a friendship bracelet that Sarah made her.

Tess tries to protect Sarah whenever she can...She sees her as a little sister-ish friend. Tess would give up her life to protect this girl.

_"Sarah, sweetie. Your father is a smart man. He knows these things." -(Tess's reply to Sarah's doubt of her father coming back from looking for the group.)_

"_Sarah, look at me...__Look at **Me. **Your father will be okay, Everything will be okay." -(Tess attempting to comfort a sobbing Sarah as her father beats Carlos half-to-death.)_

* * *

**Pete:**

Nick's uncle and Tess's colleague.

Pete and Tess's relationship is very humorous and friendly the minute they meet each other at Carver's camp.

These two take a shine to each other rather quickly. Tess admires Pete for his wise words and his interesting life stories, which she finds "Hilarious" and sometimes "Sadder than my own life."

When Pete was bitten at the river, Tess had a moment of Grief and Disbelief. If Clementine chooses to save Pete, then Tess will be pushed away by Nick and tugged by Clementine, forced to follow Clementine and Pete and leaving Nick.

At the Cigarette Truck, as Pete sits slowly dying, Tess kneels down by him and starts to cry. Both Clementine and Pete attempt to comfort her, but no avail. Then Pete asks both of them to do something important; To look after Nick, which she promises to do with her life.

Then later. when Pete was found dead, Tess had to turn away and vomit over a tree, then she stifled her own grieving sobs as she stood upon Pete's disemboweled body.

_"Poor Pete...He didn't deserve this. Any of it. But he's shot in the head. That's a more of a mercy kill these days..." -(Tess talking to herself quietly upon Pete's dead body.)_

* * *

**Nick:**

Tess's boyfriend.

Nick's relationship with Tess is rather affectionate and Loving. But it's not always Sunshine and Rainbows when it comes to the arguments of the baby's biological Father, (Which can only be Luke or Nick.) Which Nick insists the baby is his.

Despite Nick's anger issues, Tess sees the good intentions behind it. She cares about him, as she sometimes hugs him for comfort and whispers kind words. She is seen sometimes holding his hand. Her nicknames for him are, "Babe, Baby, Honey, Sweetie." or, even rarely, "Hotshot or Romeo." She even gave him a Dog Tag with his name on it as a gift.

Tess cares for him so much she is willing to die for him.

When they first met at Carver's camp, Nick and Tess got to know each other a lot as friends. She was sad to hear that Nick's alcoholic father was part of what caused his Low Self-esteem and Anger Issues, with Pete as the brutally honest fatherly figure being the other. This made her feel bad because of how her father was so...Protective...and there for her...

Nick envied her because of how protective Carver is of Tess, in comparison to his distant Father, who was a "Piece of Shit" in his life.

As their friendship goes on, Nick came to realize that he might like her, and as more than a friend. But assuming that he was very Shy when it came to girls, Nick waited a few days before finally telling her his feelings.

Tess couldn't say No.

A few weeks later, their relationship was taken to the Next level; He wanted to...have It.

Nick asked if they could do it. But Tess was hesitant, afraid of what would happen...but she accepted.

_"We were scared. What if my Dad found out? At the moment, we were willing to get ourselves killed by running away...Let me tell you, Nick was such a gentleman. He didn't want to do it unless I was ready. But I didn't need to be ready. All I wanted was him. That night was...Let's just say that night was magical. He was rather nervous, but I wasn't...My Virginity was already taken. But he didn't care. He loved me...And I loved him. I still do." -(Tess's narration in her diary about Nick's first night with her.)_

Over the next few months, Tess found out something;

She was Pregnant, but probably not with Nick's child, but Luke's.

This set her on edge. She didn't know what to do; Abort it, or keep it and give birth in the Apocalypse.

The pregnancy was kept secret, until Carver found Tess's diary in the Cabin without Clementine noticing. Assuming he read it, Carver revealed both the Pregnancy and the Affair with Luke in Episode 2; A house Divided while he held her and the rest of the group hostage.

If Nick lives, Nick's trust in Tess strains intensely at that time, along with their relationship. But he does insist that the Baby is his.

If Nick dies in Episode 2, then she will have a moment of Shock and will break down and weep as she holds Nick's dead body in her arms.

_"Nick's a good man. I mean, Yes he has his moments, but his intentions are good. Don't judge him for that; That's how he is. And don't blame him for any mistakes he does. Nick only wants to help, Y'know?" -(Tess talking to Clementine after Nick apologizes.)_

_"Dad...Don't you FUCKING. Touch. Him." -(A protective Tess hovering over Nick (If he lives) as Carver threatens to hurt him if she didn't fess up to where Rebecca was.)_

_"Nick...? B-Baby? Baby, Can you hear me? NICK!" -(Tess openly weeping as she rocks a dead Nick -Killed by Walter- in her arms after Carver shows her 'Proof' of telling the truth; Carver didn't kill him, but Walter did.)_

* * *

**Luke:**

Luke and Tess are pretty close to each other at first sight.

They're close friends, but that later on changes when they have sex together at Carver's camp. Then Luke slowly becomes keen on protecting Tess out of his feelings for her.

Luke's relationship with Tess is a stable one, and she describes as "Funny", or "Level-headed", but later becomes complicated after they have sex; Tess becomes stoic when Luke presses her about "That night", which she harshly remarks was "A mistake."

Once Tess learned of Luke's ability to move on, she slightly envied him for it, as she can't get over the people she has lost.

Despite their arguments, Luke and Tess care about each other. Luke shows this by giving a gentle hug after she sees a dead Pete. She also gave him a Dog Tag with his name on it as a gift.

Five Days Later, Tess walks next to Luke as they move on to the Mountains.

At the Ski Lodge, she goes with Luke and Clementine. At dinner, she and Luke are separate from each other; He's at the group's table. Tess's at Kenny's table, sitting next to Clementine. She becomes visibly annoyed when Luke and Nick come over to Kenny's table. When an argument between Kenny, Luke, and Nick starts to commence, she and Walter step in to stop it.

Then later when Walkers attack the Ski Lodge, Tess stays with Nick to hold off the Walkers. When Kenny shows up without Luke, She becomes visibly pissed and a little suspicious that Luke would just take off like that.

_"Fucking Luke..." -(Tess mutters, pissed as Luke never shows up to Carver.)_

_"Luke left us...I'm pissed at him...But now that I'm looking back on it, I don't entirely believe that. Kenny was acting a little strange when I talked to him. I mean, Luke would never just 'Cut and Run'. He would keep on going and try to save us...Something's not right...Something is NOT right...I just hope he's okay..." -(Tess's Diary entry on Luke's disappearance.)_

* * *

**Sarita:**

Tess sees Sarita as a good friend. She is seen talking to her while they decorate the Christmas Tree in the Lobby. Tess seems to care about Sarita if Carver threatens to shoot her in front of Kenny.

_"Not Sarita...Please, PLEASE not Sarita!" -(Tess whispering to herself as Sarita is hauled away.)_

_"I think Sarita's a nice lady. I like her." -(Tess talking to Kenny about Sarita.)_

* * *

**Walter:**

Tess sees Walter as a nice guy. She is friendly to him as they bond over dinner. She admires him for his 'Politic Talk.'

But if Walter doesn't save Nick from a Walker, then Tess's friendship with him will vanish completely. Despite this, she will only show a minimum amount of shock when Carver kills him. And if not, then she will be very grateful and show Concern when Walter dies.

_"You Motherfucker!...DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TOOK FROM ME, ASSHOLE!?" -(Tess shouting angrily at Walter for killing Nick, she is unable to kill him herself because a Gun is pointed at her.)_

_"Walter!" -(Tess showing Concern when Carver kills Walter -IF Nick lives.)_

_"Walt's right...Let's not take this conversation to Shit because of a simple disagreement between you Three! Let's settle this AFTER we eat, alright?" (Tess agreeing with Walter to not start a argument during Dinner.)_

* * *

**Bonnie:**

Bonnie is one of Carver's Henchmen.

Tess was inside of the house when she arrived at the Ski Lodge, so she didn't see Bonnie.

Tess knows Bonnie from her Father's camp. She seemed Surprised when Carver and his group, Bonnie included, arrived with their guns.

_"BONNIE!?" -(Tess exclaiming in Surprise at the sight of Bonnie in Carver's group.)_

* * *

**WHHOOOO! DONE! This was awesome!**

**Thanks to all of y'all who have Faved, Followed, Reviewed, and Read this chapter! :DDDDD**

**If y'all haven't seen Chapter 2 yet, go read it now. -**

**Don't worry, there'll be another chapter on theme songs of the Character Tess and her friends/Family! What do you think? Review in the crotch or PM me!**

**Chapter 3 will probably be updated today! Stay tuned my Popstars! :) **

**-Celebrityfan **


	2. Author's Note! How about a Deal?

Hi, Guys! It's Celebrityfan!

What's up!?

Anyway; I'm just going to cut to the chase here.

I only have 2 Reviews..._**2. Reviews.**_

I thank **PetrovaDoppelganger02** and **EmberAquaticIce **for reviewing. I just updated, so you should see another piece of Information coming.

So I have a story called 'Don't Be Afraid'. It's about Tess. It's coming soon, so don't wait too long.

But there are many people out there who can...REVIEW, VOTE IN MY POLL, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!

Now, Either you can't or you just don't try, y'all have to TRY! Try to review. Try to PM me (If you can). But please, please just try.

How about a Deal?

The more reviews I get, the more I will write and my story will be here probably sooner...

How about it? Do we have a deal?

(P.S) Thank those of you who have followed and favorite me!


	3. Theme Songs!

**I don't own The Walking Dead!**

**Just Tess!**

**Anyway, This chapter's just going to be Tess/Friends/Family theme songs. Tell me what you think in the Crotch! And don't forget to PM me! **

* * *

**Theme Song(s):**

**Tess:**

**Seven Devils-Florence and The Machine**

**I'm a Survivor-Destiny's Child**

**Demons-Imagine Dragons**

**Love Story-Taylor Swift**

**Wrecking Ball-Miley Cyrus**

**Titanium-David Guetta ft. Sia**

* * *

**Sarah/Clementine/Tess:**

**The Gift of a Friend-Demi Lovato**

**Smile-Michael Jackson**

* * *

**Nick/Tess:**

**Hold on-Tom Watts**

**I loved you then-33miles**

**The Gift of a Friend-Demi Lovato **

**Mirrors-Justin Timberlake**

**You Are Not Alone-Michael Jackson**

* * *

**Luke/Nick:**

**We Are Young-FUN**

**AllStar-Smash Mouth**

**Best Friends Forever-KSM**

**The Gift of A Friend-Demi Lovato**

**Clarity-Cover by Sam Tsui and Kurt Schneider **

* * *

**Rebecca/Alvin/Carver:**

**I loved you Then-33miles**

**Unfaithful-Rihanna**

**What is Love-Haddaway**

**Mad-Ne-yo**

* * *

**Luke/Tess:**

**Rumor Has It-Cover by Chestersee**

**She's out of My Life-Michael Jackson**

**Closer-Ne-yo**

**Counting Stars-OneRepublic**

* * *

**Carver/Tess:**

**Fighter-Christina Aguilera **

**My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark-Fall Out Boy**

**I'm a Survivor-Destiny's Child**

**Numb-Linkin Park**

* * *

**Tess/Coleen:**

**Prayer-Andrea Bocelli (SP?)**

**Edelweiss-Vince Hill**

**Because you loved Me-Celine Dion**

**You Raise me up-Josh Groban**

** To Where you Are-Josh Groban**

* * *

**TWD in General:**

**Radioactive-Imagine Dragons**

**Earth Song-Michael Jackson**

**Heal The World-Michael Jackson**

**Hold on-Tom Watts**

**Our Solemn Hour-Within Temptation**

**Get out Alive-Three Days Grace**

* * *

**...**

**I have no words to say how proud I am of my fellow Popstars...**

**10 Reviews!? You are all SO Sweet!**

**Thank you all so much for Reading/Reviewing/Faving/Following me...It means so much!**

**Now that this is Completed, I want you all to tell me what you all think of these (Review or PM), and tell me who I need to add. If I like it, then I'll add your song/Character to the List! Sound Good?**

** (Flips table) "AAAHHHH!"**

**..Sorry! Lol.**

**I love you, Popstars!**

**-Celebrityfan.**

* * *

**(PS) Anonymousfanz: To do the Determinant choices, You can all vote in the new Poll on my profile! Sound good? **

**The Closing Date for this Poll is April 16, 2014! So vote now or Forever hold your Peace!**


End file.
